The Marauders' Thanksgiving
by R2-D2106
Summary: Remus Lupin remembers the time the Marauders celebrated Thanksgiving


**Okay, Thanksgiving is this Thursday. For all you fellow yankees, americans, people who like to mock holidays (within reason): Happy Turkey Day! And remeber, I'm at work at three freakin' thirty the day after, known to America as "Black Friday". Remeber me and all other Black Friday associates as you rush through the shopping centers without a care in the world.**

The Marauders' Thanksgiving

Remus Lupin was still recovering from the shock of not receiving punishment for the Halloween Incident of 1977 (as it became known as in _Hogwarts, a History _when it was rewritten in 1998 with input from the professors themselves) when he noticed an unusual increase in note-passing.

Between James Potter and one Lily Evans.

This was out of the ordinary because in Muggle Studies, Professor Burbage had announced they would be studying Muggle harvest traditions around the world.

Guess what topic James had gotten.

That's right and now, he was hell bent on using any means necessary to convince people to sign a petition for the instatement of Thanksgiving as a holiday at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, he had only beaten the "Most Detentions by a Hogwarts Student" record rather than obtained his goal of suitable Thanksgiving recipes and permission to skip class that day

So, on the third Thursday in November, Remus was enjoying a little bit of a lie-in. It was his turn to sneak down to the kitchens last night and he thought he deserved a little rest. He was intent on ignoring the rest of the world when….

"Dammit Potter, I was sleeping!"

Looks like he's not as much of a morning person as he makes himself out to be. "HAPPY THANKSGIVING, MOONY!" Sirius Black shouted, joining James on Remus's bed.

"What's so happy? I was sleeping!" He grabbed one of his books off his nightstand and tried to smack either one with it. Sadly he missed so he settled for chucking it at Sirius's retreating head.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

Twenty minutes later and Remus was second guessing his sanity. The Room of Requirement was now a Muggle kitchen and he was attemptingto put the turkey in the oven without Sirius destroying his hard work. Peter Pettigrew (who had been assigned baking pies) was slicing apples at the opposite counter. James was going through a

Muggle recipe book (he didn't want to know what kind of idiot had given James the book) to pick out interesting ones to try while Sirius kept trying to sneak bits of turkey as

he carefully maneuvered it towards one of the massive ovens that had appeared . He didn't even want to _think _how much trouble they'd all be in when the teachers found

out they had all skipped their classes to do this.

They slipped out for lunch and slunk back in before anyone could question them to where they had been that morning, pausing long enough to pass out invitations to all the Gryffindors to be outside the room at six PM.

Someone was sure enough to tip off the teachers.

At ten of six, Remus and the rest frantically set the table that had appeared in place of the counter and Sirius slipped outside to wait for their guests.

The turkey was a masterpiece, he thought as he set it in the center of the table. He had sweated long and hard for it-keeping Sirius from food was no easy task (he had almost

given up when the room provided him with the means: a frying pan).

At least a hundred Gryffindors decided to brave the secrecy (and risk of detention) and join the Marauders in a traditional American Thanksgiving feast.

All was well until dessert…as he reflected back on it scrubbing the Owlery, he figured he should have seen it coming. Sirius was bored by the time he was on his third slice of

pumpkin pie and had a little too much butterbeer if truth be told so, well…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

That's what drew Filch's attention in the first place. When the teachers started appearing, the so-called bravest students of the school scattered. Sadly, not the four Marauders. They

were caught as McGonagall and Filch frantically swiped at students' collars attempting to identify each person.

Now here he was, almost December and he was cleaning the Owlery sans magic. When he got back inside, he still had an essay on "why skipping class to celebrate holidays is

not a good idea"

That would be simple: Don't listen to James if the concept makes either him or Sirius laugh, smile or act in any way happy for more than fifteen seconds.

**Any questions, concerns, comments? **

**Yours in fanfics, R2-D2106**


End file.
